


New Experiences

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit fetish, Body Worship, F/M, Gyms, Multiple Orgasms, Romance, Sweat, Sweaty Armpits, Twelve Days of Smutness, armpit worship, derena, sweat fetish, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: Serena runs into a problem when trying to use the shower at the gym; Dan takes this opportunity to reveal an unusual kink.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	New Experiences

Serena Van der Woodsen had been working hard on her body for the past six months. It was becoming clear that attending the gym five days a week, and eating mostly lean protein and vegetables was starting to show results. As she finished her last few reps on the leg press, she noticed how much physically stronger and healthier she felt. When she started working out, she never imagined she would get this far, or be lifting weights this heavy.

Serena lowered the weights back to the resting position, and stood up slowly from the machine. Her legs were feeling a little fatigued, and she knew that she was done for the day. A few months ago, she would have tried to push herself more, but she had learned that would only bring her a lot of pain the following day.

Taking a sip of her cucumber and lemon infused water, Serena headed for the changing rooms. She checked out her reflection in the mirror, her tanned skin and blonde hair looking amazing with her pink Gym Shark outfit. She was fairly sweaty, especially around her armpits, so she grabbed her bag from her locker then turned to go into the shower room.

"No, oh no no no," she said with frustration.

A laminated red sign was blue-tacked to the wall inside the shower room, which read 'SHOWERS ARE CURRENTLY OUT OF ORDER. WE APOLOGISE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE'.

Great, Serena thought. She would have to travel home smelling like she had been working in the fields all day without deodorant. She never did understand why her armpits always got so sweaty on leg day.

Calling her driver, Serena headed out of the building. Within five minutes, the large black limousine was pulling up outside of the gym, and Serena jumped into the back, eager to get off the street whilst being this much of a mess.

"Hey, I need to get home ASAP. The gym showers were broken and I need to feel clean again," Serena told her driver, trying not to lean too hard against her backrest incase some of her sweat seeped into the car.

"No problem, Miss Van der Woodsen."

***

Serena walked into her apartment, letting out a sigh of relief that she was no longer in public. She leaned against the counter, finishing the last of her water, and tipped the fruit into the compost bin.

"Oh hey, you're home," said Dan, appearing on the stairs.

"Do not come any closer," Serena said. "I couldn't shower at the gym, and I probably smell like bio hazard waste."

"I can't smell anything," said Dan, walking closer. "In fact," he leaned forward, inhaling deeply, "I think you smell fantastic."

"Stop lying."

"No, I'm being serious. You're so sexy right now."

Dan wrapped his arms around Serena, pulling her tightly towards his bare chest. He kissed her, beginning with a light peck, then progressing to a deep kiss with just the right amount of tongue.

"God, you're hot. I'm so horny right now," said Dan.

"You can't be serious -" Serena stopped, as she realised that she could feel Dan's erect dick through his pants. "Wow, I guess you are."

"Especially around your armpits," Dan added. "I'm a little embarrassed about this, but I've always had a bit of a fetish for them. I first noticed when I watched you tie your hair up one morning; just gorgeous."

Serena blushed a little. "Well, I suppose it isn't the weirdest fetish. Do you wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh yeah, I do!"

***

"Wait, I think I should shower first. I feel like I'm starting to smell worse," said Serena, after removing her sweaty gym wear.

"You definitely are not. At least, not to me," said Dan, who had also removed his clothes. He wrapped his arms around Serena, and pulled her closer, kissing her on the neck. As he kissed her, he took a deep breath in, which made his cock twitch against Serena's tanned leg. Suddenly, to Serena's surprise, Dan bent his head down a little, and licked her armpit, moaning as he did so.

"Oh, that felt weird," said Serena. "But it was kind of... erotic. Weird in a good way."

"Thank God. I really didn't want to make you uncomfortable with this, which is why I've never brought it up before. You really do smell so damn good. Please, let me worship your armpits?"

"Um, how?" Serena felt puzzled. Worship? As in, praying?

"Well, I've only really seen it in fetish porn. But usually, the woman will recline on something Cleopatra style, and the guy will worship her armpits by caressing them, licking them, and kissing them. Does that sound okay?"

"We can definitely give it a go," replied Serena, sitting down apprehensively on the bed. "Are you sure you don't mind me getting sweat on the sheets?"

"Not at all."

"Okay then." Serena lifted her arms, exposing her pits. They were slightly paler than the rest of her, and had a light spattering of golden stubble as it had been a few days since she'd shaved.

"Absolutely gorgeous," muttered Dan, staring at them. "This is absolutely amazing. I'm so happy I shared my fetish with you."

He sat on the bed and leaned forward, and started stroking Serena's right armpit, shuddering with pleasure. The hair felt soft, not like the stubble which grew on his face. The sunlight streaming in through the large window reflected off the tiny hairs, making them glint. Dan felt as though he was in the presence of an angel.

"Does this feel okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. I thought it would tickle, but I guess I'm not so ticklish there. I think I'd like your mouth on there again, actually."

"You don't need to ask twice," Dan said, already diving headfirst into the pit he had been stroking.

He inhaled, deeper than he had the previous times. The scent of Serena's body odour was musky and heady, almost as though he had been smoking weed. But he had not, this was pure pheromones from the woman he loved. Lightly, he planted a kiss on it, then started to kiss it again and again, each kiss lasting longer, until eventually he was making out with her armpit. The dried in sweat tasted salty on his tongue, and he couldn't help himself as he reached for his throbbing cock and started to jerk off. He stopped when he heard moaning, and looked over at Serena.

"Why did you stop? That felt so good. Please, do it again," she said, looking excited.

Dan did as he was told, and continued kissing Serena's armpit, stopping every so often to inhale more of her scent. He heard wet noises, and realised that Serena had began masturbating too, pulsing her fingers in and out of her wet pussy incredibly quickly, whilst using her thumb to rub her clit. Her eyes were closed, and she was moaning so loudly that Dan swore the entire Upper East Side must have heard.

"God this is so hot. Even hotter because it's a little taboo," said Serena, barely able to catch a breath as she brought herself closer to orgasm.

"Can I have a go on your other pit now? I need to taste that fresh sweat again," said Dan.

"Um, yes sure!" Serena's face was bright pink, and Dan knew her orgasm was close.

He ran round to the other side of the bed to access Serena's left armpit, and instead of starting off slow, began immediately making out with it, pressing his tongue hard against it. The tiny golden hairs felt slightly course with the speed his tongue was running over them, but he didn't care; his goal was to get Serena off.

"God, oh fuck!" Serena arched her back, raising her hips off the bed as she shook, the orgasm wracking her body. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she could still feel Dan working away on her armpit, his tongue dancing on the sensitive flesh over and over again. "Oh god I'm gonna cum again!"

Serena shook even harder this time, as she let out a loud, animalistic moan. Dan stopped this time, gazing at her in awe. She seemed to be in a world of her own, her body almost moving in slow motion, her eyes shut and mouth wide open. Her pussy lips were soaking wet, and covered with a layer of clear grool which looked absolutely delicious. Dan began furiously stroking his cock, feeling himself close to cumming as his gaze switched between those perfect armpits, and her pink glazed pussy lips.

"No, don't cum yet. I want you to cum in my armpit," said Serena, breaking Dan from his near-orgasmic trance. "Stand up for me?"

Dan stood, and Serena followed. She then dropped to her knees, then carefully positioned her right arm so that Dan's cock was nestled in her armpit.

"Now, I can't move my arm much since this position is so awkward, so I need you to fuck my armpit. Thrust as hard as you like, I love the sensations."

Dan immediately did as she asked, and before long he felt his orgasm building again. He could still smell Serena's pheromones as though they were clinging to his nostrils, and the combination of the scent, the sensation, and the knowledge that he was fucking her armpit brought him over the edge. He cried out, almost falling over as his orgasm was so intense. He opened his eyes and saw his cum leaking down Serena's body.

Staring Dan straight in the eyes, Serena used three of her fingers to scoop up Dan's cum, not breaking eye contact as she moved every last drop into her mouth. She moaned and licked her fingers as she did so, letting him know how delicious it tasted.

"God, you're just amazing. I can't believe you enjoyed it, I'm absolutely elated right now. I know I've already said it, but I'm just so happy I told you."

"Hey, me too! I discovered something new that I quite like too. Who would've thought!"

Dan smiled at Serena, gazing at her with all the love in the world.

"So, do you wanna take that shower now?" he asked her.

"Only if you'll join me," she answered, winking.

"You don't need to ask me twice!"


End file.
